My sequal
by Scarlettsblockade
Summary: This is my first story here, and it's my sequal to Gone with the wind.
1. Default Chapter

My sequal to gwtw  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tara..." she said to herself,more eager than ever to go home"I'll find a way..."  
  
She got up, pulled out rhett's Hnkierchief and dried her eyes. "Look at me," she thought to herself,"  
  
Melly's dead, rhett left me, and my bonnie is dead... I just have to stay strong. I can't give up. I'll  
  
get him back." "Prissy! Prissy Pack my things, were going to Tara." "Miss Scarlett. whys we goin' to Tara?  
  
We's gawts evrathin we needs right heya. And where's mr.rhett?" Never you mind where Mr. Rhett  
  
is. Now go pack my things! you're as slow as molasses in January!"  
  
********** *********** ****************  
  
Waiting for Prissy to be done packing,  
  
Scarlett went into the room with the big portrait of her hung over the fireplace. She had a small glass of  
  
brandy;she needed it after what she had been through. Just then Mammy came in the room. " Miss Scarlett-"  
  
Mammy couldn't even finish because Scarlett burst into tears. "oh Mammy!," She sobbed," Mammy he's gone!  
  
rhett left. The only thing I have now that matters is Tara!" she began weeping uncontrollably. "There there miss scarlett,  
  
Mammy's heya." She gave scarlett a comforting hug."Oh mammy, I don't know what would happen without you."  
  
"don ya worry miss scarlett, I been takin care of yas from da day you was born." "Since Rhett is gone, we're going  
  
to Tara. Prissy is upstairs packing my things now." "Dat does seem like a good Idea. You'll Get your strenth back at Tara."  
  
"Miss Scarlett," Prissy said coming into the room Holding a leather suitcaase filled with miss Scarlett's things," I don packed yah   
  
thins in heya.," she said lifting the suitcase towards Scarlett. "Good. Mammy you should go tell Pork that were going to Tara."  
  
"I's goin." she said already leaving the room. "I'll be right back Prissy, There are a few things I want to get upstairs."  
  
Scarlett went to the foot of stairs and stopped.She remembered the evening Rhett had carried her up the stairs."Why have I been such a fool,"  
  
she thought too herself,"He loved me and I didn't see it..." She began up the stairs quickly; every moment she stood one them brought   
  
another painful memory of Rhett.When she reached her room,she opened the drawer of her vanity table, and looked through it to see if there   
  
was anything she wanted to bring. When she pushed aside a pair of forgotten offwhite gloves, she found a small picture of her mother.  
  
The top righthand corner was torn; she must have found it at Tara after she had come back from atlanta. Tears came to her eyes,and she remembered  
  
the night she had found out mother was dead. She could practically smell the scent of the lemon verbana sachet that mother wore. 


	2. Chapter 2 on the road to tara

MY SEQUAL chapter 2!  
  
Hello! this chapter two to my wonderful story. Thank you for the good reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and such. The only thing I own is this lovely bag of potato chips I'm eating.  
  
chapter 2  
  
Scarlett took her seat in the buggy, while Pork put her things in the back. It was a foggy day, and Scarlett could only see 10 feet in front of her before everything   
  
became a white cloud.She remembered Rhett walking off, dissapearing into the fog. Was she ever to see him again? Pork climbed into the front, and Mammy and   
  
Prissy climbed in behind Scarlett. Pork grabbed the reins, whipped the horse, and they were off. The horse raced through the mist, And Scarlett watched houses pass by in a blurr.  
  
It looked as if there had been no war; there were people talking and laughing peacfully,and just walking down the street. Everyone was wearing fine clothing;no more of the horrible   
  
homespun cloth that was used during the war.But Scarlett knew it would never be the same. She was different now, different from that 16 year old girl with a seventeen inch waist.  
  
As much as she wanted life to be like it used too be, she knew it would never be. She was feeling tired, and the movement of the buggy rocked her to sleep.  
  
********** ********** ************* **************  
  
When Scarlett Awoke she was sweating. She had had that awful dream again, where she was running through the fog. Before when she had that dream she didn't know what she  
  
was looking for, but now she knew she was looking for Rhett. "pork, please stop by aunt Pitty's. I want to tell her I'm going too Tara if she needs me." They rode alittle further,  
  
and then slowed to a stop in front of aunt Pitty's house. Before Scarlett got out, she saw something that made her heart jump to her throat. There, on the opposite side of the  
  
road, was Belle and Rhett, walking together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More soon! Please review my story, if you haven't already! 


	3. seeing rhett

chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh God," she thought too herself," It's Rhett." Her heart started racing  
  
and she thought hard about what to do. "Scarlett!" she heard a light hearted  
  
Aunt Pitty say," Scarlett, aren't you going too stay for melanie's funeral?" She didn"t answer right   
  
away, because she was watching Rhett & Belle walk into the Georgia Peach saloon."Oh no,"  
  
she thought," Melly's funeral! I forgot all about it!" "Aunt Pitty, I was going to go to Tara, but since   
  
melanies funeral is coming up, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days." Scarlett said, hoping she could slip away and go into that saloon.  
  
"oh, my dear, I would just love to have you." Said aunt Pitty joyfully. "Uncle Peter, please take Scarlett's belongings inside. Scarlett, come in and have a warm cup of tea."  
  
"I will aunt Pitty, I just would like too take a brief walk." She waited until everyone was inside, and then walked over to the saloon, thinking about what to do and say.  
  
She reached the door, which had the words Georgia Peach saloon in bright red letters. She breathed deep, pushed oprn the door and walked in.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** **** **   
  
It was crowded in the saloon, and Scarlett searched frantically throughout the room.  
  
Then she saw Rhett & Belle, sitting together at a small table, laughing. She saw Belle glare at her and then whisper something to Rhett. Rhett sharply turned around, looking at Scarlett.  
  
He got up and went over to her. Scarlett's heart began racing again, and she began to feel ill. She had never felt like this for anyone, not even for Ashley. "Scarlett, what a surprise  
  
to see you here. You never give up do you, my pet." he said, his red lips curving into a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i'll update soon! puhleese review! :) 


	4. At Aunt pittys

Chapter 4  
  
I hope you enjoy it!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~  
  
"You should have learned long ago, Rhett Butler,that I never give up. I must speak with you, privately." she said in a calm tone. "Alright then, but I can't talk  
  
for long, I'm here with a friend." "Friend my foot," thought Scarlett," That Belle is just white trash in a dress." They both stepped outside.  
  
The brief silence was broken when Rhett spoke:"so Scarlett, have you come to tell me the words I've been expecting?  
  
That you're running away with the wooden headed Mr. Wilkes?" "Stop speaking this way! I told you that it's you I love, and not Ashley! I realized that I love you Rhett.   
  
Don't you still love me?I-I know you must!" She waited breathlessly for those three magic words, but they didn't come. "Oh how woman is fickle,"said Rhett,"one minute, your in the arms of Ashley Wilkes,  
  
the next your running after me. I may love you Scarlett. I know at one point I really did. But you stole my heart and trampled all over it.Yes, there is chance I may still love you. I think we've talked enough for now.   
  
I'll come by Tommorrow to speak with you again. I don't want to keep Belle waiting any longer." Hot tears sprung into Scarlett's eyes. "I don't even see why your friends with that... that, Belle!" She tried to walk away,  
  
realizing that she had said that aloud. Rhett grabbed her arm and said "who are you to insult her? I'll have you know she is a very great lady. She has one thing you don't, a heart." Scarlett losend herself from his grip and slapped right smack on his face,  
  
as hard as she could."How dare you! I have a heart. Oh boy, do I have a heart, and don't tell me otherwise. You're right, this conversation has gone far enough. I'll see you tommorrow, at Aunt Pitty's." She turned and   
  
walked away from the saloon.And Rhett, eyes glaring with anger, walked back into the saloon. on her way back she thought"Of course i have a heart! I took care of Melanie when she was going to have her baby. and all those hungry soldiers too!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Scarlett went back to Aunt Pitty's and stepped inside, everyone was waiting for her." I guess that conversation with Rhett longerer than I thought." she said to herself.  
  
"Miss scarlett, You don ben out dare fo' too long. I's gettin' worried bout ya." said Mammy in a relieved and slighty angry tone."It's alright Mammy, I'm here now." "Scarlett, I'm sorry, but the tea is cold now. You were out there for so long.  
  
do you want Uncle Peter to make a nice hot kettle for us?" "yes, I'd like a cup of tea, it was a little chilly out there. I'm so sorry for worrying you all, but I was having such a nice walk that I lost track of time." Scarlett lied. She longed to go back into that  
  
saloon and have Rhett declare that he loved her. Soon Aunt Pitty sat down and uncle Peter brought a hot kettle of tea. He poured some in both of thier cups, and than left the room. "Oh, I just don't know what to do now that Melanie is gone. She was such  
  
an angel. Every time I think of it, I feel I shall faint!" said Aunt Pitty, waving a fan back and forth vigorously. "I do miss her..." said Scarlett becoming lost in thought. "Melanie was a fool trying to have another baby,"Scarlett thought angrily,"If she had just listened  
  
to the doctor, none of this would have happened!" "We'll be eating supper in a few minutes. I can't wait to taste it! Uncle Peter is trying out a new recipie!" Aunt Pitty said happily. Even though Scarlett was less than hungry, She did not want to dissapoint Aunt Pitty.  
  
"That sounds nice," she said," I hope it turns out well." "Oh Don't worry my dear, uncle peter is so talented at cooking..." Scarlett couldn't help stop listening, She stared out of the window behind the couch the velvet green couch she was sitting on. She stared at the saloon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When night fell, Scarlett lay awake in her bed. She was tired but endless thoughts filled her head. Would Rhett say he loved her? Would they finally be happy together? She got up from her bed, put on her robe, and went to the front porch. She remembered all the nights when Rhett  
  
had come to talk with her, right there on the front porch. There was a cool gentle breeze, and her loose curls gently flew around her face. She was crying now, for she pined to go back in time to do everything differently. "Scarlett, I didn't expect you to be out here at such a time. Dry  
  
your eyes, my dear." she turned to the familiar voice. There, in front of her, stood Rhett. 


	5. Night meeting&a funeral

Chapter 5 My sequal  
  
ok,I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is my favorite one so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rhett! I should be asking you the same thing. What on earth are you doing here?" "Well Scarlett, I was just talking an evening stroll. Your aunt PittyPat's house isn't far from where I'm staying. Now why are you out here crying your  
  
eyes out?" "I, I just needed to think, that's all." "And what may I ask caused you to begin weeping?" "Oh you know very well why I was crying! You can leave if all you are going to do is tease me." "Why are you pushing me away, my pet? Didn't you tell me this very afternoon that were in love with me?"  
  
"Yes, I did say I loved you,but all you do is mock me." "I didn't go on a walk to mock you, Mrs. Butler. I simply came to get some excercise, and a bit of fresh air. If you think that any of this is mocking you, please, by all means let me know." He said  
  
with a devious smile on his face. "Oh, you really are the most ill-bred man. I feel as though I could tell you I hate you now!" she practically screamed. "Hush Scarlett, do you want the whole town to wake up?" "I will not hush!"she cried, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. She tried to yell  
  
more angry things at him, but he placed his heavy hand over her mouth, and has holding her. She tried to bite his hand so that he would let go, but it didn't work. When she had calmed down he took his hand off of her mouth. She looked up at him in tears, her little red lips quivering. Then he did something she did not   
  
expect. He kissed her, full on the lips."You do love me, you do love me!" she cried in a weak voice. "Yes Scarlett, I do love you.I guess my love for you is so strong , no matter how much you hurt me, I guess my love for you will never truly die.I love you Scarlett." Though she clung breathlessly to his words, she managed to say  
  
"Rhett, kiss me, once more." And he did, this time even greater than the last. " I think that's enough kissing for one evening." "Rhett, you said you'd come by tomorrow, will you still come? We can go to melanies funeral together." "Yes, I'll come in the morning, so I won't be late. Goodnight Scarlett." he said kissing her hand. He stepped off  
  
of the porch, and into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~R*~*~E~*~*A~*~*D~*~*A~*~*N~*~*D*~*~R~*~*~E~*~*V~*~*I~*~*E*~*~W~*~*  
  
In the morning, Scarlett woke up extra early to get ready, even though she had too wear black. She had mammy put her up in a style she saw in a fashion magazine that she had recently bought. She put on a simple black dress, with a Black satin sash that tied neatly into a bow in the back. She pinched her cheeks,and bit her lips until they stung  
  
to make them rosy, and added a bit of rouge. How beautiful she looked!To Scarlett this was a date with Rhett;It had not dawned on Scarlett that she saying a final goodbye to Melanie. Rhett arrived at 10:00, and the service was at 10:30. "My, Scarlett," Rhett spoke "You look very pretty. Almost to pretty to be going to a funeral." "That's very kind of you  
  
Rhett." she said with a smile on her face. They talked until it was time to leave.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The funeral was held at the nearby church. The church was very old , and gave Scarlett an eerie feeling. Scarlett went inside with Rhett, and they sat down in the second to front pews. She saw lots of familiar faces , including Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Merriwether, stricken with grief. She saw Ashley, with no emotion showing on his pale face, sit down in the pew   
  
across from her. Her heart seemed to fall apart to see Ashley in such a state. She wanted to go over and comfort him, but she didn't want Rhett to get angry again.All she could do was sit and look at him. His eyes seemed empty; the sparkle she had seen for so many years had died. A stray tear strolled down her rosy cheek. Rhett, seeing the tear, gave Scarlett  
  
a warm hug. It comforted her so much to feel the warmth of his arms around her, while she sat in the cold dark church. The pianist began to play the first hymn. Two men carried the casket forward, placing it just in front of the altar. "Melanie, Melanie!," she thought," I need you! Why did you have to die?" She could no longer hold back her tears, and cried for the whole  
  
ceremony. 


End file.
